Blood In The Breeze
by gaskarth-wolf
Summary: As a dwarf, Wrena knew exactly what taking an adventure means... She just didn't expect to take one with such an attractive dwarf, and she didn't expect for things to get both better and worse for her. Things would possibly end with fire for her, and she'd have blood in the breeze.


_**If this is to end in fire, we should all burn together.**_

* * *

><p>I heard a knock on the door and glanced into the dining room to see Sir Baggins squeezing lemon onto his food. I opened the door and saw two dwarves, a blonde one and a brunette one. The blonde one smiled a me and spoke. "Fili." He told me. The brunette smiled at me excitedly. "And Kili." They both bowed and spoke in unison. "At your service."<p>

"Oh, uhm..." I stuttered as they stood up. "Is this the home of Bilbo Baggins?"

"Yes?" I said, furrowing my eyebrows. "Are you Bilbo... They said he was a hobbit..." The blonde one spoke quickly as the brunette smiled warmly at me. "She certainly doesn't look like a hobbit."

"I'm a dwarf, thank you very much!" I spat, shaking my head. I closed the door and walked to see Sir Bilbo making his way past me. He opened the door and the two dwarves introduced themselves again to him. They burst inside the house and walked past him. The brunette dwarf seemed to follow me around a bit before more dwarves came pouring in. Food was being ate, ale was being drunk, words were being shouted and songs were being sung. It was so chaotic yet so beautiful at the same time.

"Ay', lass, could'a get us some more ale?" The one, Bofur, asked me. I stared at him and was about to speak when a loud knock was heard against the door, the brunette dwarf, Kili stopped trying to flirt with me and the wizard who I only knew of from certain people, spoke grimly. "He's here..." All the dwarves grew quiet and Bilbo went to get the door. A mighty dwarf entered the room with all of us and seemed to take inventory of everyone in the room with his eyes. He laid eyes on me and squinted slightly.

"A dwarf..." He began with a low voice. "Working for a hobbit?" He scoffed, shaking his head. I stared at him and adjusted my skirt ever so slightly. I had a light blush on my cheeks as I glanced around the room, my eyes going over every dwarf staring at me before they looked away... From either being polite or not trying to divert attention from the dwarf before us, I couldn't tell. My eyes settled on Kili and he turned his head to catch my eyes, a puppy-dog look to his face. He had a gentle pout on his face and his big eyes were soft and wide. He licked his lips gently and tried to smile at me before the dwarf spoke.

"Thorin." Gandalf said quietly, he sighed and let the dwarf continue. Kili and I glanced at each other every so often as I began to pick up dishes and clean food off the walls. I stopped dead in my tracks as the house grew eerily quiet, before the quiet was replaced with a gentle but rumbled voice beginning to sing. "Far over the misty mountains cold..." He began, I walked out as the song continued, wiping my sweaty forehead as I listened. Thorin was the only one standing for a short while before everyone stood and sang along.

I over-heard a few things as the night grew late. Soon enough dwarves were leaving and Kili watched me as I helped them get all their things. "Would you like to go on an adventure?" He asked me suddenly. I furrowed my eyebrows as I handed him the swords he had dumped on Sir Bilbo. "Why-An adventure?" I whispered, staring up at him as the terrifying feeling of leaving the shire was replaced with excitement. "I'd love to... But you already have enough company."

"You would make the trip easier." He smiled to me, tilting his head. I bit my lip at the very attractive look on his face. "Me, but I'm just-"

"Perfect." Kili told me and I breathed deeply before nodding. "Let me gather my things." I told him. I had gathered all my things and noticed Sir Bilbo had fallen asleep. "You can ride with me on my pony." Kili told me with a smile. I nodded and he put all my things by the pony he had. We all got a bit of sleep before we set out on the adventure, my things and Kili's things on his pony. I was in front of him on the pony and he rested his chin on my shoulder as he held the pony steady.

"What is your name, lass?" He asked me. I looked down ever so slightly and glanced at him. "Wrena..." I told him. He nodded and said it back to me, mispronouncing it.

"No, Kili... Wrena- Like- Uh, like Wren with an 'a' at the end." I told him softly and he nodded. "Okay, Wrena, why is a dwarf working for a hobbit?" He asked me. I was about to answer when Bilbo came running. He was out of breath when we stopped... He had decided to join us.


End file.
